joy rituals and all
by Tori Koshi
Summary: what happens wen u put rituals and highschool together OC char. coup Nar gaa X kyoko X sas FRUBA rei X kyoFLMA sango X roy BLeach kami X itchigo soom other char from nar ,and others :bad language:


**Go away ! Aka **

**hearts of darkness**

FYI!!!!  Sorta my story. friend and I both wrote it.

Made the main characters here's a list:

**Kyoko Koshi :**me in a way but do not have some of her powers(not really powers - not gooood ive said 2 muchhhhhits self fyi Kyoko and Rei are verrrrryyyy prettyprettiest girl in the school is Kyoko second Reiand popular

**Rei Chihara: **my beeeeeessssssteeeeeesssssttttt frieeeeeennnnddddddd! A LOT like Rei awesome and funny(writing buddy)

**Sango Kikuchi : **my second Best Friend! Little like Sango.

**Kami Kano: **not really in chapter and sorta friends (forced me and friend to put here in heh heh :p )

**Are characters from following: **Naruto , Furuba(Fruits Basket) ,not much but a little Fullmetal, a little Bleach and not sure about rest. ** AND DON'T SUE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT Rei Chihara , Kyoko Koshi ,Sango Kikuchi ,and Kami Kano!!! **

Thoughts: _sleepy _, talking: "sup_" _

**Lets start before I fall over. - . - _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz___**

_**Part 1 of chapter 1**_

_**An unexpected encounter**_

Kyoko and Rei were walking down the hall talking when they saw someone they had never seen before (guess who).

"Hey, who she?" Rei pondered.

Rei had black hair with purple highlights in a long spiky straight pony-tail with a portion out a little lower than her chin it was spiked too. Her purple eyes reflected your emotions, her sadness and loneliness were covered by her brightness and energy.

"I don't know and I don't care..." Kyoko grumbled, not looking up from her book.

She had blood red hair with her black ended tips blending up to the blood red hair. It was in a small sideways pony tail that had a spiky tip like her long bangs. Although her glaring reddish black eyes showed little emotion yet, they had a look of bitterness and beauty. she too wondered _a little _who this girl was, and why she was surrounded by Ino and Kikyo's goons .

"Are you coming or not ?" Kyoko stated, as she walked towards the class the same way the new girl went.

Just then a girl clumsily dropped her books right at Kyoko's feet ."Anno.um,g-g-gomen...na-nasai.." the girl stuttered, looking down.

"Oh it's all right!!!" said Rei, enthusiastically running towards Kyoko and the girl.

"I'll help you!!!" Rei said, sweetly.

Kyoko just clutched her fists, glaring at the books beneath her.

"Ohyo, Im Kikuchi, Sango," muttered Sango.

She looked up. Sango had dark brown hair, with medium length bangs and hip length hair. Shy, but happy eyes. Rei gave a big grin.

"Ohyo, Im Chihara, Rei. That moody girl, over there, is Koshi, Kyoko," said Rei, happily.

"Can we go now? We don't have all day," commented Kyoko with a death glare at the remark.

"Alright, well, bye, sannnnggggooooo-ccchhhaaann!!!!!" yelled Rei. "bye????" Sango said, confusedly.

seeing Kyoko walk fast and Rei try to keep up she thought,_ "weird _ girls..."

_**Part 2 of chapter 1**_

_**The girl in pink**_

"Kyoko, Im telling you, I sensed a powerful aura emenating from her!"Rei said, defiantly.

"_Sure..."_ Kyoko looked at her.

"Well...I mean...um...just SHUT UP!" Rei dropped turned.

They were in Reis room waiting for Sango.

"Hey, guys!" Sango walked in.

"Hi!!!!!!!!!" Rei exclaimed.

Kyoko just stared, her eyes glowing with malice.

"Arent you going to say hi, Kyoko-chan?" Rei asked.

"No..." Kyoko said, sullenly.

"Kyoko, be nice!" Rei scolded.

"You sure do wear a lot of pink," Kyoko commented, indifferently.

"Oh...um...do you like pink, Kyoko-san?" Samgo asked, timidly.

"Of course not! BAKA NE!"

"So...Sango-chan,would you like to hang out with us?" Rei smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Kyoko shouted.

"Um...ok..."Sango said.

"I said SHUT UP, SHIT HEAD!"

"Ok..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Ok..."

"Youre really starting to piss me off!"

"Ok."

"REI, DO _SOMETHING_!"

"OK!" Sango continued to answer with the same answer.

"Yo, Sango, tone it down a little, kay?" Rei said, nicely.

"Um...ok...I...uh...have to go anyways, bye." Sango left.

"Hey, I gotta go ,too." Kyoko turned to leave.

"Kyoko doesnt seem to like her much..." Rei mused.

"You know how you how you sensed her reiryoku?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, thats crazy," Kyoko laughed.

"KYYYYOOKKKOOO-CHHHAANNN! Hoooowww cooould yooouuu?????!!!!" Rei wailed.

"I was just kidding, Mo!" Kyoko opened the door.

"Later!" She walked away.

"D-d-demo..." Rei sat on her bed.

"We may need Sangos help sooner than we think..." She thought.

_**Well thats it for now...**_


End file.
